Who's Your Baby's Daddy?
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of 'Who's Your Baby's Daddy' series.** Adam wasn't Professor Walsh's only science experiment. She also had a Slayer breeding program on her mind. But who could be the daddy?


**Who's Your Baby's Daddy?**

Summary: Adam wasn't Professor Walsh's _only_ science experiment. She also had a Slayer breeding program on her mind. But who could be the daddy?

A/N: In response to Challenge 3064: conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* by shelli.

A/N2: Much of Season 4 will be AU. The Slayer body switch happened a couple months earlier. Walsh's death, just a few weeks before the enjoining spell. Riley and Buffy's relationship is the biggest change though. Explanations are in the story. Also, NO DAWN!!!

A/N3: This will be a series piece, starting with a oneshot intro to the situation. Then it will consist of individual oneshots where Buffy and Giles meet the perspective daddies. We'll see how the daddies react to the news and Buffy and Giles' react to the daddies. Afterward they'll go back to Sunnydale to do their own paternity tests.

Your reviews will help me determine who the lucky winner – or even _winners_ – are. Or if you want to suggest a possible daddy, go ahead. Can't promise that I'll use him, but I'll try to consider it. Then if there's enough interest, I'll do a sequel to include the proud – or not so proud – daddy. Just a hint though, a proud daddy will result in a longer sequel. Not so proud, probably just a oneshot.

These will be posted as separate stories so each 'chapter' can have its fandom listed in the category. That means the first and last of this series will be posted as blank crossovers.

A/N4: Thanks to my betas: zigpal and AshDawnSoulmates for now.

Warning: Non-fuzzy type feelings for Maggie, Riley and the Initiative…duh!!

Rating: FR15 for language and talk of sex, of course, she's _pregnant_ after all.

Pairing: Basically a Buffy/Giles _friendship_. Anything else is up to you, the reviewers – within reason of course.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

Buffy felt like banging her head against the wall. _No_! She felt like banging Maggie Walsh and her minions' heads against the wall – if they weren't already dead. She just _knew_ it was the 'Psycho Bitch Monster's fault that she was in this predicament. That could be the only explanation. Well, the only one she _wanted_ to consider because if it were a Hellmouthy thing…then ick!!

What was this predicament she was in? Funny you should ask! _Apparently_ she managed to get pregnant without having sex!

Yes, she had dated Riley for a while, but they had never gotten to that step. Besides, they had only been dating for a couple months and she just wasn't ready yet. She was still hurting from the thoughtlessness of Parker Abrams. 'Cause despite her lack of judgment where Parker was concerned, she _didn't_ just fall into bed with guys.

After all, she had been in love with Angel and _still_ waited for over a year to make love to him. Okay, the vampire with the slippery soul was a bad example for a healthy relationship, but the fact remained that she didn't open her legs to just anyone.

That was the reason why the Parker thing was so horrifying. The _one_ time she tried to be casual about sex and _that_ was what happened! She supposed she should be relieved that he didn't get her pregnant or give her a disease.

Then, before Buffy could get to that point with Riley, _Faith_ happened. After she stole Buffy's body, she 'seduced' Riley into bed. The fact that he blew off the _real_ Buffy's concerns that Faith was a threat – even though she had been in a coma for half a year – coupled with his willingness to jump in the sack with 'her' just _days_ after she explained why she wanted to wait…Well, it just destroyed any respect she had for him.

Again she was grateful that _he_ wasn't the one to get her pregnant. She knew that he wasn't because she had gotten her period shortly after that ewww-worthy debacle took place.

The only reason she continued to work with him and the rest of the Initiative was because Giles had asked her to stay close to them so they could keep an eye on what the commandos were up to. Fortunately Maggie Walsh _also_ wanted her around, so Riley's uncomfortableness with her being there was _his_ problem. Looking back, she should have known something was up. She and her Psycho Pysch Professor'd had one too many skirmishes over the treatment of the 'HSTs'.

Oh crap! She just had a unwelcome thought. Just because it didn't happen during that thing with Faith, didn't rule out the possibility that Riley _was_ the father – or any _other_ male at the Initiative for that matter. Damn Maggie Walsh to all nine circles of hell!!

Well, she wasn't going to get any answers staring at Giles' door. She fake sobbed at the unfairness of having to have this conversation with him. _Especially_ considering the fact she didn't get to enjoy the normally fun part of getting pregnant.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Hey Giles…!"

-------------------------------------

Buffy took her seat on the couch, waiting for her Watcher to finish pouring the tea. Luckily, the smell didn't cause her stomach to rebel. "So Giles, funny thing happened…" she trailed off as she took a sip. _Hmm_, she'd need to get some of this for herself.

His eyes narrowed at her words. "Why does your tone make me doubt that I will laugh?"

"Probably because it has something to do with the Initiative?" she ventured with a rueful chuckle.

"Oh dear lord! They haven't resumed operations elsewhere, have they?" Giles exclaimed with alarm.

She shrugged, "I don't know. God, I hope not! This is bad enough!"

He looked at her closer. "Then what is it?" he asked.

Buffy put down her cup and stood to pace. "Something possibly as bad, although I guess I don't know for sure it's them, but if it isn't, then it's a Hellmouthy situation and between the two, the Initiative is probably the _lesser_ of two evils--"

"Could you just get to the point," he interrupted her Willow-worthy babble that under other circumstances might make him laugh.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out mid-pace.

He spit out the tea he was drinking. "You're _what_?!?"

"Pregnant. Knocked up, in the family way, killed the bunny, bun in the oven--" Buffy began her trademark witticism.

Giles rolled his eyes as he stopped her, "I get the idea. How are you sure that it wasn't--?"

The blond Slayer interrupted with a smirk "…My _own_ fault? Because the last time _I_ chose to have sex, was with Parker over eight months ago. I think I paid enough attention in sex ed to state with certainty that we would have found out before now if _he_ were the daddy – which I have to say a big _'Whew!'_ that he's not. And the last time my _body_ had sex, was five months ago with Riley. Again, we'd probably have noticed something by now."

Her Watcher fought to contain his stuttering as the horrifying reality of her statement set in. "When you say _'my body'_, are you saying--? That she--? OH DEAR LORD!!!"

She laughed at his vigorous 'cleaning' of his immaculate spectacles. This was proof that he did this as some sort of nervous habit instead of a desire to see clearly. "Easy on the glasses there Giles, you may want to wear them again someday."

He stood to grab her hand and look her in the eye. "Was _that_ the reason you broke up with him?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry for asking you to maintain contact with him. If I had known--" he broke off in shame.

Buffy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and replied, "…You _still_ would have asked me to. And you would have been _right_ to do so. If I hadn't stuck around, we might not have learned enough to beat Adam. And _that_ made it worth it. I guess the trade-off is I might not have gotten impregnated without my consent or knowledge either." She hurried on at his look of guilt, "That probably depends on if they were already planning it or not, which she probably was since the second she learn I was the Slayer."

Giles continued to look down in guilt. "Still…I'm sorry to have put you in such an awkward situation."

She pulled his chin up so she could trap his gaze with hers as she declared, "_You_ didn't do it. He and Faith did. The sex part wasn't the _whole_ reason she came between us. It certainly didn't help, but there was more to it than that."

"Dare I ask what?" he inquired hesitantly.

"He thought I was overreacting to how much of a threat she could possibly be after being in a coma for six months. I mean, he saw me in action for the first time going up against The Gentlemen! If _that_ didn't cause me to freak, why would he think that I would panic over Faith if I didn't have a damn good reason to? I know that we didn't know each other that long, but still…"

Giles interjected with his normal wisdom, "Like you said, he _didn't_ know you. Or even fully understand our world. He and the others at the Initiative only saw demons as wild animals to put down or control. If they refused to deal with the mystical aspect of our world, they certainly couldn't fathom just how unusual things get for us."

Buffy shrugged. "I guess. But back to the reason I think it's their fault…Remember when I was 'hurt' two months ago and woke up in the infirmary there? Just a couple days before Adam killed Maggie Walsh?" He nodded.

"It just so happens that the doctor I had tell me that I was knocked up also said that there was around 10 weeks or so's worth of that hormone that proves a girl's pregnant swimming through my blood. So if it _wasn't_ the Initiative, the timing is pretty coincidental that I would be in their 'care' at the same time that I became pregnant."

He took a deep sigh while considering the inherent problems they faced. He guided her back to the couch, unconsciously tending to his pregnant Slayer's needs for calm action. "Since they've shut the program down and left the area, how do you propose we find out if they _are_ responsible and if so, who they chose to father this child?"

Buffy decided to deal with the pink demonic elephant in the room. "You realize we're both assuming it's a _human_ that they used? Not to be overly pessimistic or anything, but these were the same people who jigsawed demons together 'cause they thought it was a good idea!"

"I was choosing put my hope in the fact that the doctor who examined you didn't notice anything strange in your bloodwork and that it meant we _were_ dealing with a human 'donor'," he answered with shudder.

She put her tea down again before she threw the cup across the room. "Damn! I hate this! Like the Powers don't mess with me _enough_? Now they're getting help from humans?!"

Giles took her hand and caressed it in a soothing manner. He pleaded, "You need to calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby. Which brings up the question: if it is human, what do you want to do?"

"I honestly don't know right now. The part of me that feels violated by this wants to get rid of the evidence of it and try to forget this ever happened," Buffy answered, leaning into her Watcher's embrace.

"And the other part of you?" he prompted, setting aside his normal reluctance and pulling her into his arms.

"The normal girl in me realizes that this may be my only chance. Not that I'm not _hoping_ to be the first Slayer to celebrate my 100th birthday, but we both know that realistically speaking, that it's not going to happen. But is it too selfish to bring a child into the world when I know that someone else will have to raise him or her?" she asked with her own childlike voice.

Giles tightened his grip and responded fiercely, "You will get to that birthday if _I_ have anything to say about it. As for the selfishness of that choice…it could apply with either choice you make. The fact that _getting_ pregnant wasn't your decision, sort of takes away the selfish aspect of _having_ the baby."

Buffy turned to give him a grateful smile. "Thanks Watcher-mine. I guess part of it will depend on who or what the dad is. 'Cause I gotta admit that it isn't only the idea that it could be _demon_ that bothers me. If it was one of those Initiative drones like Riley they had running around, then keeping the kid away from them might be harder than having an abortion," she finished with a grimace of taking a human life, even one she might not want.

"Then let's find out. Should we get Xander and Willow over here to get their help? Does your mother know yet?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you _crazy_? And what if it turns out to be a demon spawn? No chance I'm telling her until I at _least_ know it's a human. And the same goes for Xander. I love him like a brother, but if I have to hear any crap about my carrying the enemy's baby, I _may_ just have to kill him. In fact, I'd _prefer_ to keep Willow out of it too, but since she's our resident hacker, I think we need her."

"We do have _other_ choices," the Watcher offered carefully.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, not liking the man's tone one bit.

He started, "The Council--"

"Hell no!" she cut him off violently, pulling away from him.

Giles continued as though she hadn't said anything, "…is one which I think should be a last resort." He paused before adding, "Angel and his people are another. I know things are tense with him, especially because of your last visit with him, but it's something to keep in mind. Our last semi-private option would be to use magick."

Buffy set aside her raging discomfort at the thought of asking Angel for help. Instead she focused on the last choice. "You haven't had enough of the First Slayer trying to kill us yet?" she teased.

He glared at her half-heartedly. "This wouldn't involve _that_ level of magick. It would just be a couple spells to point us in the right direction."

She nodded, intrigued. "Alright. That sounds doable; tell me more."

"There's some coven members I trust not to say anything to the Council who could help us. The first thing they could tell us is if this child is human or not. Secondly they might be able to tell us where to start our search for the father's identity."

Buffy thought for a moment before making her choice. "How hard would it be to get a hold of them?"

Giles looked at his watch then answered, "Well, it's about ten at night there now, so if we hurry, we could catch them before they head to bed."

"Then let's do it!" she stood, dragging him up and pulling him to the phone.

-------------------------------------

**Two hours later**

"Well? So?" she pestered him when he hung up the phone.

Giles took a deep breath. "Based on their castings, this is indeed a human child."

"I don't suppose they gave you the name and phone number of the daddy, did they?" Buffy asked hopefully.

He chuckled, "Not as such, but they were able to provide a code of some kind. They believed it might be a password of some kind to a…computer file?" he finished, clearly unsure of the terminology.

"Then let's see how much I picked up from watching Willow over the years," she suggested enthusiastically.

"You can use the machine she left after our last research session."

**Ten minutes later**

Buffy stared at the screen in surprise. "Hmm! That was easier than I thought. Your magick friends deserve a gift basket of some kind."

Giles looked up hopefully. "So you found the father's name?"

"Nope! But I did find the list of _possible_ fathers," she explained.

"There was more than one?" he asked, distressed. He supposed it was too much to hope that it would be that easy.

She chuckled sardonically, "Apparently it's quite the prize to breed with the Slayer! Their words not mine," she added with contempt.

Giles pushed aside his own rage at their hubris. "Do you recognize any of the names?"

She did and Buffy cringed at the possibility. "Just one and can I pray to anyone listening that it isn't _him_?"

His eyes widened in alarm. "Why? Who is it?" He knew it couldn't be good since she was so distraught at the possibility. And from her tone, she couldn't mean Riley.

"Ohhh, just our favorite Chaos mage," she replied sarcastically.

"Not Ethan!!!" He fought the urge to run to the bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach. That menace tied biologically to his darling Slayer?!

"Got it in one. Hey! Would he count as human? 'Cause if not--" she pleaded with him to lie if necessary.

But the Watcher in Giles couldn't do that, "Sadly, yes he would. Not a particularly _good_ example of humanity, but he is one. It should be simple enough to find out if he is the one or not – assuming we can find him."

She looked at him questioningly. "How do you mean?"

"My friends from the coven thought that we might need a magical paternity test and explained how we could prove – at least to ourselves – who the father is. But then, if you did decide to have the baby, you'd have to get a real test done to show the father," he explained.

Buffy let out a relieved breath. She was afraid that she'd have to make a choice without all the facts or wait until the baby was born to learn who the father was. "That actually simplifies things. I'll print out the list and their last known contact info. Would you go with me?" she asked softly.

Giles placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Of course! I wouldn't leave you to deal with this alone! Do you want to tell the others now that we know it's human?"

She shook her head, "Not until we can eliminate Ethan, okay? How soon do you think we can do this?"

"Buffy, I strongly urge you to at least inform your mother _now_. Otherwise she may have objections to us going off on a trip together alone," he elaborated.

Buffy sighed, resigned to her fate. "Guess you got a point there. I'll go home and tell her. And hopefully be able to talk to you tomorrow."

"Would you like me to assist you with telling her?" he offered his strangely fragile-seeming Slayer. He shook his head to clear that thought. She'd probably break his arm if he said anything like that to her.

"It's probably safer if I do it alone. Ummm, I hate to ask, but if she freaks again and refuses to help--" she trailed off, scared of a repeat of the talk they had when her mom found out about her destiny.

Giles pulled her up and grabbed both her hands tightly. "I will help you however you need me to, Buffy. You aren't just my Slayer; you are my dear friend who needs my help."

Buffy started sniffling, "No fair making the hormonal pregnant woman cry!"

"Terribly sorry," he responded with a smirk. "But I mean it. _Anything_ you need. If you can leave me a list of the towns we have to travel to, I can start making plans while you speak to your mother."

"Thanks for everything, Giles. I couldn't do this without you." She gave him a small, watery smile.

Giles answered her with a warm smile of his own. "I seem to remember that."

-------------------------------------

Next…Meeting the dads! (Remember these will be posted as oneshots)


End file.
